Shenanigans
by Smile 8D
Summary: A selection of short and cracky stories by Aimy and Iris and Sam on MSN. Hilarity ensues OOCness purposely! xD
1. DRAGONS!

**hey dragon wassup dude**

**I'm fine thank you said the dragon**

Iris, you are just adorable

**'so dragon'says america,'how do iget to england man'**

**lol thanks i think**

**and the dragon said**

**i escaped from the welsh flag**

_because wales is too busy playing rugby and giving money to children in need to notice me anymore_

**_it saddens me_**

_greatly_

_but_

**i decided to fly away**

**i tried to avoid america**

**because i heard everyone was fata nd loud**

**but i got lost.**

**as you can see.**

_i'm not fat, stupid dragon!_

**sure kiddo you keep saying that**

**replied the dragon**

**as its greens cales glistened prettily in the sun**

_suddenly, iggy appeared!_

**wait**

_..._

**i though america was looking for directions**

**TO iggy**

_he was_

**so if he appears**

**how is he going to get directions?**

_we all know america had NO SENSE of direction_

_so_

_he's IN england_

_as is the dragon_

_see?_

_he just doesn't know it~_

**oh my**

**the gneius of it all**

**so america says**

**OH MY FAWKIN GAWD IGGY WHAT ARE YEW DOIN IN AMERICAAH**

_and iggy said_

_you bloody idiot, you are standing on my land of hope nd glory, the jerusalem of it all, and, god save my wueen there's a dragon!_

_(it's the How Many National Anthems You Can Fit in One Sentence Game!)_

**lol yes because he would say that wouldnt he**

**and the dragon said**

**yes, i am a dragon iggy i thought you were used tot his kind of thing. and my scales aren't green iris, they're red you dumbass im THE welsh dragon.'**

_oh, but dragon, in my bacground, you're green!_

**and the dragon said**

**well blow me down- you're right!**

**i must be a camouflage dragon**

**and whilst this ocnversation was happening**

**america was...**

_eating burgers and plotting terrorism._

**then america said**

**yo iggy, i was just about to ask this dragon howt o get to england but i guess you must have came over to find me cos you love me so much**

_i challenge you!_

_to CHESS!_

**and iggy was all like**

**dude you ARE in england. dumbass.**

**but yeah**

**CHESS IT IS**

**THE GAME IS AWWWN BIATCH**

_I WILL WIN AGAINST YOU, ARTHUR!_

**IN YOUR DREAMS ALFREd**

**IN YOUR F*CKING DREAMS**

_your mum was in my dream._

_yeah,_

_I went there_

**OHHH BTCH**

***slap***

_The end!_

_

* * *

_

**Right, Explanation time!**

**The Italics are me, Aimy**

**Bold is Iris,**

**Underlined is Sam.**

**We wrote these on MSN, and I left them in the original format, copied and pasted, because it was funnier.**

**BEWARE OF OOC NESS AND RAPE AND DRAGONS AND ZOMBIES.**

**Lots of love, The Tree Kumquats**

**Or Idiots depending how you look at it.**

**xD**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECITATED!**

**OH YEAH**

**The dragon hugging baby England on my MSN background is green, I know the Welsh dragon is red~**


	2. ZOMBIES!

****************

_This was our prompt we decided on.  
_  
Prussia and England in a supermarket surrounded buy 1000 zombies

ALSO inside the supermarket

Locked in

_xD _

********

and some outside too.

_LOL_

_Okay_

********

**Luckily the supermarket has a hardware store**

********

**COMPLETE with chainsaw baby.**

_

* * *

_

_"Yo Iggy! what's the head count?_

_Well_

_Zombie count?"_

********

And Iggy was like "I killed 320, beat that baby"

And Prussia flicks his hair out of his face

In slow motion

**Looks Iggy in the eye**

**And says slowly**

_I WANT TO FUCK YOU RAW._

_WHERE ARE THE CHEESE STRINGS?_

**"I killed 321. Bitch."**

**Oh Aimy.**

* * *

**_I was in FITS when I typed this on MSN._**

****

Iris is bold.

Sam is underlined (though she's not in this story)

****

_HOPE YOU LOLED LIKE I DID._

_.AJS_


	3. BOATS AND BOXES AND FRANCE 1

**Do you think the coast is clear Iceland?"**

**Said hong kong**

_Iceland shuddered and peeked out from under_

**"nope, he's still prowling"**

**Said Iceland**

_a purring sound came from nearby_

**"Fuck shit stay quiet"**

**the silence lasted a while**

_but he can smell fear_

**Oh shit really?**

**Think unscary thoughts!**

_yeah, that's how he got Denmark_

**When suddenly**

**"VELKOMMIN, AISULANDOOOOOO"**

**FUCK**

_ahhhhhhhh!_

**TURN YOUR PHONE OFF**

**!1**

_*hurries to tear phone from pocket*_

**"Onhonhon, on honhonhon"**

**MY GOD! RUN BITCHES!**

**I CAN SMELL HIM**

**PISS!**

_Fuck, there's nowhere to go _

**I HAVE SOMETHING TOUCHING MY BUTT**

**OOh**

**It's you Hong Kong **

_*cough* no...you must be mistaken…_

**no because look**

**if i follow the hand...**

**OH MY GAWD**

**ENGLAND**

_*tomatoe red*_

_WHAT!_

**Oh wait my mistae**

**Just the eyebrows**

**It's you**

_NO! I swear...must be your imagina- WAIT! I don't have those eyebrows!_

i think its because theyre both teenagers

**Oh Hong Kong..**

i found a nice ocmic about them two once actually

**You can leave your hand there though**

sorry i just ruined your story

**IRIS YOU'RE RUINING IT**

_IRIS! Ruining the story _

**YOU CAN JOIN IN**

**BUT COME ON**

**JOIN**

**Ok**

**Where were we?**

_Running from a purring france with HK molesting Iceland_

**You can leave your hand there thoug **

Awkward

**Iris...**

Sorry er

Suddenly they snap out of it and realise that there are much more dangerous things to worry about

**LIKE**

**FRANCE**

**NAKED**

**BEHIND YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Oh no!

_Who is currently stripping while running faster (how does he do that...and whre did that rose come from?)_

**Ruuuuun muthafuka**

**And suddenly,**

**America nuked N. Korea (where they were) and everyone died**

**The end**

_Darn_

_xD_

_**So, as per usual, **_

**Me, bold**

_Italics, Sam_

Underlined, Iris

_**We decided to do something new**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**IcelandxHK in a box with France on their heels.**_

_**.AJS**_


	4. BOATS AND BOXES AND FRANCE 2, Omake

_**So, we wrote an OMAKE. **_

**_Same as before, Sam doesn't speak in this one :_**

**Thinking, thank god we weren't there**

**"I didn't even get a postcard!"**

"I don't think you need a postcard...you've got me."

**"OH yeah i guess"**

"You've got me...forever...get my drift?"

Said France

Unfortunately he had been hiding in the hold

"**OH MY GOD FRACE?"**

**Said Hong Kong**

**Booting him off the ship**

"FUCKSHIT...I WAS TRYING TO GET OFF WITH HIM THERE COULDJA LEAVE US BE FOR ONE MOMENT"

"**You were trying to get off with me?**

"Errrrrrrr... no'

"**Because...**

"I meant get off...this boat...because its very small'

"**I wouldn't mind**

"Oh

Er

YEAH

I MEANT GET OFF WITH YOU SURE YH"

"**Yeah?**

**Awesome"**

"Ok."

**Said Hong Kong**

**Grabbing the Silverette by the hair and pulling him down into a passionate kiss**

**Pwned.**

LOL SILVERETTE

Then Hong Kong suddenly realised he's grabbed a silver breast cover not knowing what a silverette actually was before using the term so he threw that into the sea and grabbed what he meant to grab in the first place which was Iceland btw

THE END

**Then they kissed,**

Yeah he kissed dat shit

**And had sex in the moonlight**

Er

**THE END**

Ok...

* * *

Ok so luckily even though everyone got nuked, Hong Kong and Iceland were far away on a boat in the sea


	5. The Christmas Special TT

"So...Fratello...I guess this is goodbye ..."

"Ve~ Lovino...what do you mean? You'll be back, right?"

"No, stupid..." Lovino smiled bitterly and took a deep breath. "I won't. I won't be back. I have to go, Feliciano, the mark is on my chest and I'M the one who has to save everybody in that world, I'M the one who has to sacrifice myself...d-damnit..." Lovino broke off as his breath caught and he dragged his sleeve over his eyes. "I'm not crying...there's snow in my eye..."

"Fratello!" Feliciano threw his arms around his brother and enclosed him in a tight hug, and this time, this one last time… Lovino didn't shout, hit him, or pull away. "I'll always think of you, brother!" cried Feliciano.

"Shut up, bastard...I don't need all this sentimental crap, I-I-" Then Lovino's resolve started to crumble and he was sobbing uncontrollably into his brother's shoulder. "Why, Feli? WHY ME? I can't even back out because loads of people will die, but...why do I have to leave? I wouldn't want anyone else to have the mark, but-" he stopped abruptly, and almost seemed to become his old self again, apart from the tears streaming from his eyes. "There's no use asking why anymore. The fact is, I'm the one that's got to save the world...guess that American bastard doesn't get his chance this time." he laughed, but it was hollow and did not reach his eyes. He put his hands on his brother's shoulders. Feliciano was sobbing too. "Arrivederci, Feliciano."

"Lovino! I wish..." The normally permanently happy Feliciano seemed subdued and quiet. "Goodbye."

"Don't be too stupid… And you-" Lovino turned to glare at Ludwig, a few feet away. "...look after him for me."

Lovino turned, and started to walk away.

"Wait, brother!" cried Feliciano "...where are you going now?"

"I have a certain Spanish bastard to say goodbye to..." Lovino whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. He continued trudging on, and slowly faded into the snowstorm...

* * *

He found him in one of the cabins by Ludwig's house, where the nations and the parallel nations had gathered. When he walked in the room Antonio stood, and made his way towards him. Lovino looked at him, his eyes red, (from snow, damnit!) and they went outside onto the porch.

"S-so... I guess you know what I have to do." Antonio just looked at him; a mix of emotions is his green eyes.

Pain.

Sadness.

_Fear_.

"I have to go… and I won't be coming back."

Still, Antonio said nothing. Lovino could take a lot of things, but this was not one of them. "Speak to me damnit!" He clasped his hands to his chest, eyes welling again. "Please, do anything else, but don't be silent…" Antonio reached his hands to grab Lovino's and pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair.

"But if I speak, it means I will also have to say goodbye." He murmured. Lovino wasn't sobbing anymore. These were just silent tears, wetting the collar if Spain's jacket.

"I don't wanna go... I don't want to save them... It sounds so selfish, but why should they live with their families, happy when I can't be with mine?"

The pure desperation and pain in Lovino's voice was heart-wrenching. Antonio felt tears streaming down his cheeks, and he prised Lovino from his chest to look him in the eyes. "Lovino, you have changed my life. From the moment I met you, I knew you were something else. Every meal we shared, every kiss, every lingering touch, every single bit of happiness we felt, someone else is feeling over there. Can we really take away their happiness, when we've had over a thousand years of ours?" Lovino wiped his eyes with his sleeve,

"I know damnit. I just don't want to have to say goodbye like this. I didn't want this to be my Christmas present." Antonio pressed his lips against Lovino in a needy kiss, and Lovino kissed him back. They broke away and clung to one another like the survivors to the Titanic.

When it was time to leave, the nations of South Italy and Spain stared at each other for a good minute. There was no need to ask why.

They wanted each other to remember every detail, for when they would meet again.

* * *

**_Yeah._**

**_This was again written on MSN, but Iris wrote the Feli+Lovi bit and I wrote the Spamano bit, tis based on the Christmas strips, we just changed it so Lovi had to go with the Parallel Nations and such. _**

**_;-;_**

**_.AJS + Kumquat 2_**

**_Much love!~_**


End file.
